


Tell Me It'll Be Alright (Hold Me Till The Sun Comes Up)

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2009 [6]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-06
Updated: 2009-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Spencer are <strike>big babies</strike> very manly men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me It'll Be Alright (Hold Me Till The Sun Comes Up)

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://chokeonirony.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://chokeonirony.livejournal.com/)**chokeonirony** 's prompt: Ryan and Spencer go and watch Paranormal Activity, and pretend they're too ~manly to be scared. BUT ARE BOTH SCARED SHITLESS. So they have to have a sleepover and get up to ghostbusting high jinks and shiz.

"Paranormal Activity? Isn't that supposed to be, like, one of the scariest movies of all time?"

Spencer glared at me. "Are you trying to chicken out on me, Ross? 'Cause I'm not scared of some lame-ass ghost movie."

I scoffed at him. "Me? Ryan Ross, scared? No way."

***

Ten minutes into the movie, Spencer was squeezing my hand so tight, I couldn't feel my fingers. Of course, I was squeezing back just as hard, trying to hide my screams under everyone else's. I knew Spencer was scared, and I figured he could tell the same about me, but I didn't say anything and neither did he. When the credits rolled, we separated quickly, pretending to look unfazed.

We looked at each other as the lights came up, an understanding passing between us.

"Wanna spend the night?" I offered, knowing full well that neither of us would be able to sleep alone that night.

He nodded coolly. "Sure."

***

"Ry. Ry! RYAN!"

I jerked awake, flailing a little. "Good God, Spencer, what?"

Spencer was looming over my bed, his eyes wide and bright even through the dark. "I think I saw a ghost," he whispered, trembling slightly.

I sighed, slumping back against my pillow. "Seriously? Okay, I admit, that movie was pretty fucking scary, but really, Spence? Ghosts don't-"

"Shh shh. Did you hear that?"

There was a beat of silence. "Okay, really, Spence, this is just getting-"

"Shh!" he shushed, clapping a hand over my mouth.

I was about to bite his hand when I heard a thump from across the house.

He glared at me pointedly. "Tell me you didn't hear that."

"Yeah, I heard it," I replied when Spencer removed his hand from my face. "But the house always makes noises like that."

"But I _saw something_ , Ry."

"It was probably just a sha-"

Suddenly there was a loud screech, making both of us jump and somehow Spencer ended up on top of me, his face pressed into my neck.

"Spence, you're squishing my lungs."

Spencer whimpered against my neck, clinging tighter.

"God, Spence, you're such a big baby. Get off of me."

Shifting a little, I pushed him off of me and got up out of bed, dragging him behind me towards his room. I was going to prove to him that he was being a little scaredy-bitch and that he should stop acting like a three year old.

"Look, see, there's nothing in here," I told him, turning the light on.

Spencer hesitated a second before entering the room, and I shut his light off when he was halfway to the bed.

"Nothing to be afraid of," I muttered a mere second before Spencer screamed, and that's when I saw a dark shadow flit across the floor.

Both of us scrambled out of the room, tripping over each other to get back to my room, slamming the door hard behind us once we were inside.

" _Now_ can I sleep with you?" Spencer asked then, voice dripping with sarcasm.

I sighed, dejectedly gesturing at the bed, following him over to it. Once we were settled, Spencer scooted closer and lightly touched his fingers to my side.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think it was, Ry?"

I turned my head to look over at him. "It was nothing."

"If it was nothing, why were you scared?"

"I wasn't scared," I retorted. "I was just surprised. That's all."

He scoffed at me and rolled his eyes. "Surprised, my ass."

"Well, you were scared too."

"That's because there is _something in there_."

I exhaled frustratedly. "That's it. I'm going in there and I'm gonna prove to you that there is absolutely nothing-"

Suddenly something thumped loudly against my door, making us both scramble into each other's arms. We held on to each other tightly, our hearts thumping wildly but strangely in synch, as if we were one person.

"Okay. Maybe I'll just stay here," I whispered into Spencer's soft auburn hair, my hands pressed against his back.

"Good idea."  



End file.
